


The Fox and his Song Bird

by TheRyuuhou



Category: the song bird and the sea, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2 poems, Fluff, M/M, Pirate!Yoongi, PirateCaptain!Yoongi, The song bird by the sea, gift for author, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: 2 poems for the one who started it all with an incredibly beautiful, well written Fanfiction.((+A bonus which is based off a dorky, crying, happy me at 4am finishing up the FF))





	1. Songbird's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissterMaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissterMaia/gifts).



Your voice shall never fail to find me.

Calling me back from the sky, the sea and landscape after landscape.

The voice I have grown so fond of and The voice I can only love.  
  
Forever searching, calling for me.

Carrying throughout this cape.  
  
A voice filled with love.

 

I will forever return to sing to you,

My Beloved.  
  
At night, in disdraught, caught in a storm. Anywhere.  
  
Forever you.  
  
My beloved.  
  
My heart beats for you, everywhere and anywhere.

Wherever we stand, my heart beats only for you.  
  


I, Your songbird.  
  
Will be forever carrying your melody, our melody.  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
  
I shall never cease to sing.  
  
Even when our time has come.  
  
I will forever, always sing for you.  
  
  
My beloved.


	2. Love is like the sea, endless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's reply fyi.

Love is like the sea.

Unending;

Stretching out as far as the eye can see.  
Shimmering.  
  
Maybe like your eyes, brimming with tears.  
For a hopeless joy or a blinding, trusting passion.  
As if love gorws through the years.  
A slowly, readily growing passuin.  
  
  
Love is trusting.  
To endow in such a thing,  
Ensuring nobody is hurting.  
Trusting the never to come sting.  
  
My joys and sorrows melt into one,  
My Songbird.  
Just as your beautiful voice blends in with the birds to form one.

One beautiful being.  
Song bird.  
  
Not just any SongBird.  
My SongBird.


	3. Wingless flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA. The dork who was so infralled in The Song Bird and The Sea she wanted to be like jimin and have wings and soar and be happy.
> 
> She did.
> 
> Just in a different way.
> 
> ((CUE IN : I have had a rough past))

She giggled. Or, at least, she tried to giggle.  
  
If it wasn't for the sob choked in her throat she would've succeeded.  
  
A sob so filled with raw emotion. Unrestrained joy, the sense of release.

At last.

After all those years...

As if a great weight had been taken off her shoulders.  
Finding such beautiful freedom in her glee.

 

Oh, how she wished for feathers.  
Feathers that'd sprout from her arms so she could fly out into the morning breeze.  
Singing with the birds at the arrival and celebration of dawn.  
The birds singing so joyously for her and the sun behind her.  
  
She mused with this wild, instinctive thought of flying but her strong wit wouldn't have any of it.  
  
Humans are too heavy to fly, you dummy.  
  
She laughed again, tears of joy streaming down her rosy cheeks. Laughing at her stupidity of the thought of actually flying without wings.  
  
Although, then, she did realise.  
  
If her body couldn't fly, her soul and heart certainly could.   
  
Soaring high into a state of bliss she finally welcomed through all those locked doors and high walls, allowing her to finally enter the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAM WITH ME  
> SIUHJKS<>  
> YOUR FANFIC IS SO BEAUTYIFUL  
> SIUHJKLAHU  
> I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT JUST TO FINISH IT  
> DIYGJKAL:  
> FUCK  
> BEAUTIFUL  
> MASTERPIECE  
> DIGYUSH  
> PLEASE  
> NEED  
> NEXT  
> INSTALLMENT  
> AIUAHJK YAAAAH  
> ///passes out  
> Mk?  
> As you said  
> //sits awkwardly  
> FUCK THAT.  
> LETS SCREAM.


End file.
